The truth of the Hornburg
by Alis world
Summary: Aragorn learns the truth after many years. One shot, slightly slashy


The truth of the Hornburg.

I own nothing and I am not making anything for this.

I am not use to writing slash stories but this plot would not go away, so here it goes.

Chapter 1

Gimli entered the room looking at his old friend. Aragorn looked up and saw the dwarf enter.

"Gimli my friend," He said standing up and quickly embracing him, it was then that he noticed that he was alone. "I thought Legolas had come with you," Gimli sighed.

"He did, but at he was tired," He said quickly. "And decided to rest, he will here at dinner though," Aragorns face grew concerned. For an elf to be tired was concern enough, the ride from Ithilien was hardly long enough to weary him.

"Did something happen on the way here?" He asked quickly his concern mounting.

"No!" Gimli quickly reassured the king. Aragorn was not totally reassured by his answer, there was he decided an edge to the dwarf.

"Gimli do not lie," Gimli sighed.

"May the Valar forgive me for this," He said softly. Then surprised Aragorn with a simple question. "How much do you love Legolas?"

"He is my dearest of friends you know this," He told him carefully. He knew that he could not be totally honest in his answer, since Arwen's death fifteen years before he had grown fonder of the elf. Gimli looked at him.

"Is that all?" Aragorn quickly turned himself away from him. "As I thought," He said softly. "Dwarves and Elves think differently on such things,"

"You forget Gimli I was raised by elves," Aragorn stated softly, Gimli nodded. "But I am a king of men,"

"Aye," Gimli muttered sadly. Aragorn knew that Gimli was close to telling him what was wrong.

"Tell me Gimli please," Aragorn begged him.

Gimli sighed. "May the Valar and Legolas forgive me," He looked into the grey eyes of Aragorn, then towards the seats in the room, "I think we should be seated for this it will take some time," After they both sat down and a servant brought Gimli some ale, Aragorn dismissed her so that he could be sure that no one but he would hear Gimli's words. "This all starts at Helms Deep a hundred years ago now,"

Chapter 2

"Leave the dead," Theoden shouted, placing his hand on the shoulder of the elf in comfort. Legolas searched the edge hoping for some kind of sign that his friend was still alive, he still clutched the evenstar in his hand his thoughts now with Arwen. I have failed he thought bitterly, both Arwen and him. What he saw as failure weighed heavily on him. Gimli came up at his side.

"We have to get to Helms Deep," He said sadly. "There is nothing more that can be done here," Legolas looked at the dwarf.

"Do we still have his horse and pack?" He asked. Gimli nodded. "Good,"

"He fell my lady," Gimli said softly to Eowyn, her face turned distressed and she fled crying. Turning Gimli saw Legolas with Aragorns pack in hand. It was already getting dark and Theoden gave the elf and dwarf a room together, When Gimli finally arrived he saw the elf sitting on the floor legs crossed with a bowl Aragorns heavy cloak and a dagger in front of him.

"What are you doing laddie?" He asked him. Legolas had opened up the cloak and gave a grunt of satisfaction as he found a few of the rangers hair in the hood, he carefully placed them in the bowl.

"Just a small ceremony," He said. Not exactly lying to him. Gimli grunted. "Gimli could you fetch some bandages if they have any to spare," Gimli left the room and returned to see the elf with his hands on his knees and chin resting against his chest speaking softly in elfish and his eyes closed, he placed the bandages at his side then went and lay down on the bed. Legolas stopped talking in elfin for a moment and reverted back to westron. "Thank you Gimli," then he continued in elfin. Gimli's eyes closed and he fell asleep, wishing he could understand what he was saying.

Just before dawn Legolas picked up the dagger and sliced deeply into his arm, his blood ran down into the small bowl that also contained the hairs that he had found. Gimli woke with a start and quickly ran to the elf's side and dropped down to his side as the elf slumped on to him.

"What have you done laddie ," He said softly quickly grabbing the bandages he had fetched earlier and tying them tightly around the wound on his arm.

"Something I had to do," He told the dwarf weakly finally passing out.

The horse found him just as dawn broke, lying on the bank. At first he could not smell any life from the prone figure, touching him with his nose he could feel no heat in the body, but still he stayed waiting. At last as dawn broke he felt some heat return to the mans body more returned as the warmth of the sun hit him, the horse lay at his side and waited.

Gimli continued his own vigil at the elf's bedside slowly Legolas's eyes opened.

"At last," The dwarf said. "I was beginning to think that I had lost you too"

"Not yet," He said softly.

"Damn stupid thing to do, cutting yourself like that," Gimli complained.

"It was needful," Legolas said to him.

"What have you done?" He asked him. Legolas just smiled.

"I would not wish to spoil the surprise," Gimli grunted and left the room. Legolas stood and redressed the wound on his arm, then standing he went to a small mirror on the wall and looked closely at himself and gave a smile. Turning he left the room.

Outside he watched as Aragorn arrived and Gimli's shock as he rushed towards the ranger. Then he was walking towards him, Legolas hoped that his keen senses where not working as he would be able to tell with one look at him what had transpired as he reached him softly in elfin.

"You are late," Then in westron. "You look terrible," Aragorn laughed and gripped him, his face took on a concerned look.

"You do not look much better," He said noting the red eyes.

"It what comes of mixing with humans who insist on jumping off cliffs," He then handed his the evenstar.

"Thank you mellon nin," Aragorn said softly glad that his friend had found Arwen's gift. "I must see Theoden," Legolas nodded and watched him walk ahead, he was about to start after him but Gimli quickly grabbed his arm.

"No one should of survived that fall, what did you do?" He asked quietly so that the man could not hear. Legolas continued to watch the man.

"I gave him a gift that only I could," He said softly. Gimli looked shocked as it dawned on him what he had done. Legolas turned to him his face firm. " You must never tell him, promise me Gimli,"

"I promise laddie," He said quietly. He realised far more than the elf realised. "That gift can only be given if," Legolas put his hand up to stop him.

"He loves Arwen, nothing is going to change that," He said quickly, fixing the dwarf with a firm stare. "and I would not want it to change because of me,"

"You will not be able to travel to the undying lands now," Legolas sighed.

"I know," He said then smiled as he looked at the ranger ahead of them. "But I class it as worth it,"

Chapter 3

Aragorn moved down the corridor on his way to the room that Legolas used when ever he came here. He was still reeling from what Gimli had told him, his own anger directed at himself for not realising sooner what had happened, there had been many clues over the years. Thinking on it now the biggest had come from Haldir, but he had still missed it. And even Arwen had tired to tell him when she knew that she was dying, but still his mind had not registered what was being said. He quietly opened the door to the room and moved forward to where Legolas slept, looking down at the sleeping prince he finally saw the fine lines of age on his face, they were there now because he slept, his hand reached out and touched the fine golden hair, his eyes finally seeing the fine strands of white, barely noticeable in the fine hair.

"After all these years I finally notice," He said softly. Slowly he bent down and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Pulling back he saw the blue eyes of the prince open and then take on a confused look.

"Aragorn?" He said , his voice to carrying the confusion. "What?" Lightly Aragorn placed his finger against his lips.

"It has already taken me long enough to figure out what you did and why," His hand came up and lightly stroked down his cheek. " Now will be the time for us," again he lent forward and lightly kissed the elf on the lips.

King Elessar abdicated in favour of his son Eldarion, and left Minas Tirith with both Legolas and Gimli the dwarf, they visited but thirty years later a letter reached Eldarion that his father had died and with in minutes the Prince of Mirkwood followed, they were both buried in Rivendell by Aragorns brothers, who then left with Gimli the dwarf to the undying lands.


End file.
